


Dark Desires

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dru defeat Buffy in 'Crush' and teach the Scooby Gang a lesson or two. And, in the process, pick up a young witch to join the party. Spike/Dru/Tara. Part of the 1000 Pairings Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

Spike smiled at his Dark Goddess as they slipped through the shadows, a part of the night once more. He couldn’t imagine what he’d been thinking when he’d entertained notions of loving his Slayer. Oh, he had wanted to fuck her, true, but that was all perfectly normal. Must’ve been the chip that was turning him into such a damned poofter.

Dru’d taken care of that, though. Spun into town – his salvation once again – welcomed him back with open arms, given him the night once more. And, most importantly, brought a neat little magical orb from those lawyer blokes she’d become chums with. Two little magical words, and that damned little piece of silicon and wires was in his hand instead of his head. He’d taken great joy in crushing it under the heel of his boot.

And the night had just kept getting better. The Slayer, little self-absorbed bimbo that she was, had stopped by his crypt to tell him what a worthless, disgusting monster he was and how she’d never loved him. He’d shown her, though. He could still feel the last gasps of her life beneath him, the warm rich taste of her blood in his mouth. _This_ was what he should’ve been dreaming about all along. Better than sex. Nothing but death.

Dru had clapped her hands all throughout, and then – when he’d drunk his last drop of Slayer – she’d suggested a Hellmouth-wide vengeance spree. He’d delighted at her beautiful wickedness, stopping by each of the little Scoobies’ houses in turn. Met with open invitations at each and snapped all the necks he could.

Only one last stop for vengeance remained. He and Dru smiled as they approached the dorm room door. Yet another place he’d gotten an invitation to, from the very red-haired witch he was about to do in. Teach _her_ to cast absurd love spells on him, tie him to chairs, and treat him like her little puppy. _No one_ made a joke of William the Bloody…

He kicked the door in, and…

Tara froze, stunned, when Spike burst into the room. Willow was out and… A second, more awed layer of disbelief overcame her when she saw his companion. The woman was simply the most beautiful creature she’d ever seen. Thick, long hair, like waves of ebony silk. Wide, dark, moon eyes. Round face almost childish and innocent, but the look the woman gave her was only too knowing.

And then Tara realized that Spike had caught her from behind, pinned her arms and held her roughly against his taut body. She squirmed, but in vain.

“You’ve taken up residence now, so I imagine you should have no trouble invitin’ Dru in for a quick drink.” His words were cold menace against her cheek.

And Tara realized in that moment that she had no choice. Invite this vampiress in, or die. She chose the former. “C-Come in,” she stuttered.

Drusilla smiled as she approached, shutting the door behind her. One thin, waif-like hand came up to caress Tara’s cheek. “Such a pretty one, so full of _life_.”

“This one’s not so bad.” Spike’s voice was softer now, considering. “The only one of their lot to treat me decent.”

Drusilla tilted her head to one side at that. “Shall I reward you for being so good to my pretty boy, then?” she asked. “Would you like that?”

Tara knew what the correct answer was. She should’ve screamed ‘no’ at the top of her lungs and lashed out with her magic. Maybe, _maybe_ , she’d be able to reach the door ahead of them, escape into the halls.

But, despite the danger, she couldn’t help but find herself entranced by this dark stranger. Her entire body was thrumming, not just with fear, but with desire as well. A part of her still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that she _wasn’t_ a demon. That this dark need came from _her_. But wishing it otherwise didn’t make it not so…

“Our sweet girl wants to play!” Drusilla announced excitedly, clapping her hands together.

“Innit that… _neat_ ,” Spike grinned.

And suddenly Tara was aware of his hard body pressed against her back, as well. He was masculine, and in the past that had been the greatest turn-off for her. But at this moment… Oh, she felt as though eternity was wrapping her in its warm embrace, and she wanted to experience it _all_ right then. To finally escape the sheltered life her family had forced her into and revel in the power they’d used to shame her for so long.

Drusilla was embracing her from the front now, pressing their breasts flat against each other. Tara found herself pressed in from all sides by vampires, and the sensations were _incredible_. Never before had she been this overcome by lust.

Drusilla’s lips closed over hers as Spike’s teeth sank into her neck from behind, and Tara moaned. Yes, this was it. Her father thought her a demon? Well, she’d show him just how much of a demon she could be. And, with delight and newfound confidence, she drank the blood from Drusilla’s lips, joining the dance of night forever…


End file.
